


everybody wants to taste that's why

by chuchucucurumbe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchucucurumbe/pseuds/chuchucucurumbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door, Derek flinched " Stiles bab-" Stiles punched him on the cheek, Derek was so started that he move a few steps back, they both knew it wouldn't hurt Derek, stupid werewolf's healing mojo and shit, but the damn intention counted, he deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to taste that's why

**Author's Note:**

> Title from nick jonas "jealous" that song is fucking hot  
> Enjoy!  
> October 10, I just edited this fic cause I did not like the way it originally ended, to blaaah

Scott found him liying on the living room rug. "Dude, you ok?"he asked. Stiles didn't know what to answer.

_It all came back to the past week. After 3 years of relationship, he and Derek were still strong. The awkward 'he loves me, he loves me not' stage was over, and the eight letter phrase was said everyday, multiple times. They were so in love. Still, there was a sensatoon under Stiles skin that they're fairytale happy ending would collapse. He was right, but not for the reasons he thought._

"Yeah bud, just angsting in peace, you know, the usual" stiles said, from his place on the floor he contemplated the ceiling in their apartment, it was cracked "you think we need to repair the ceiling?, look at it scott, by the time raining season starts we'll get flooded"he continued rambling, "those cracks dude, the whole fri-" scott put a hand on his mouth to silence him "da guuuk scoooo" Scott put a finger over his lips to tell him to stay quiet, he perked hia head to the side, he was listening for something "I hear footsteps" he said.

Stiles sprinted, pushing scott off of him, to lock the door, he knew who it was.

_Stiles was surprising Derek. He had planned it prefectly for the past 2 weeks, their anniversity was coming up, and being the amazing and smart boyfriend he was, Derek was getting a treat.He made reservations to that fancy new restaurant downtown, and had booked a weekend getaway to a little village in Vancouver,everything would be awesome. As he made his way up the stairs to Derek's apartment, he made sure to send his boyfriend a message telling him dinner would be ready for him at home, and some steamy kinky sex too. What he found inside the apartment startled him, there a woman stood, but not just a woman, a beautiful sexy woman, and she was carrying a baby, a dark haired, baby. It reminded him of someone. He wanted to puke._

_"Ca-can I help you?" He said, his voice failing not to quiver. "I-we're looking for Derek" she said, the pronoun change made his stomach and heart clench, he was having a panic attack." He's at work, but wont take long to be herr, you can wait" he said, and realized how dumn it sounded, she had let herself in already." I"ll just come back later, yeah just wait him up" and with a last glancevat the beautiful boy in the woman's arms, a tear slipping down his cheek, he left._

"Stiles, open up, we need to talk," came from the hallway " stiles, dammit just listen to me". Scott had offered to watch some Netflix with him, distract him from the ruined relationship and love of his life " you should give him a chance, his been coming everyday the past week"scott rationated, and stiles knew so too, but it hurt, he had come up with endless possible explinations as to why the woman was there, and whether or not the boy could be Derek's but, still, he felt betrayed not becausr his boyfriend could hyphotetically cheated on him and popped a kid, but the secret, being lied to, the fact that if that was the truth, Derek would've kept it from him. They had made a promise to love each other and truas each other, and Derek had broked it. You know, hyphotetically.

"Not ready yet" Stiles murmured

"ready for what Stiles?, to know what the fuck is going on? Or to face derek?" Scott asked, a serious tone in his voice. Bangs could still be heard, Derek had not given up, he wouldn't.

Standing up Stiles said "screw this, if he fucked a woman, fine, if he has a kid, fine, but he has to accept it on my face, he owns me that, the asshole" he said, to no one in particulat, but he wanted to make sure Derek was ready for an angry Stiles.

Opening the door, Derek flinched " stiles bab-" Stiles punched him on the cheek, Derek was so started that he move a few steps back, they both knew it wouldn't hurt Derek, stupid werewolfs healing mojo and shit, but the damn intention counted, he deserved it.

" Don't say a word Derek, not right know, you listen to me" Derek stood straight and kept his hands on his sides, he wanted to reach Stiles.

"I don't know who she is, who the boy is, but if you're involved, be a man and take responsability" Stiles spat, the words feeling sour in his mouth.

Derek looked at him calculating the truth in his words, and gave a little nod " would you listen to me now?, please" he added, his eyes flashed red for a second

" I can explain, everything"Derek said

"Not here, Scott will probably try to punch you, and he will hurt you, true Alpha and all that" Stiles answered

"It wont come down to that Stiles, just give me a chance" Derek pleaded.

Going in to grab his coat, he told Scott they were leaving, HE just nooded, and gave him a hug, bros before hoes and all that.

They came to a stop infront of the camaro. After all this years Derek still loved that car, but hey maybe he had bought a truck or something, not that he would have told the camaro. The camaro that been with him for years, in the good and the bad, huh his train of though was going other way.

Stiles lined againts the car, Derek stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

Stiles felt  a sense of deja vû. This was the exact same position in which years ago, Derek had kissed him for the first time. Running on adrenaline after another supernatural creature being defeated Derek had pushed him more into the car until Stiles had needed air. The rest was history.

"Well then, speak" Stiles said, if this was bad, he wanted to get over it, if it wasn't, it could wait until tomorrow.

"The woman is Leyla, we met in New York a few years ago, she and Laura were friends, she's a fairy" that catched Stiles attention

"We got in touch again a few months back, she needed... help" Derek seemed to be done explaining

"Wait, that's it, you're not going to explain who's kid is it,? Or why you didn't tell me anything about this?" He was starting to get angry " I though we left the trust issues behind us way back, and now you're being secretive and shit? Don't give me that" Stiles hated not being told the truth, he was not a delicate flower that needed protection.

Derek took a step closer " I didn't tell you because I couldn't, it was a dangerous situation Stiles, the less people involved the better" Too ambiguos still, Stiles though

" but the bab-" Stiles begun to say

"it is not mine babe, I would ne-" Stiles didn't waited for him to finish, jumping to kiss Derek like his life depended on it. They kissed sloppy and slow, enjoying and tasting each other. "I love you" both said at the same time.

"Tell me everything" Stiles encouraged

They had gone back to their apartment after so they could talk more privately. Stiles' mind was still buzzing with all that had happened, the week moping and pinning, all of that so that in the end Derek's reasons turned out to be more serious and not cheating related. He was glad for the latter.

" She came back when the Thomas was born" Derek started "she was being hunted by a coven to give tommy away" he said, with a tone that implied that would never happen

" she got involved with a werewolf, but the guy's pack find out and killed him" Derek finished

"But, ho-why woudl they do that!? this is the 21st century for chris sake!" Stiles felt sick remembering the little pup, how much it reminded him of Derek, and to imagine what could happen to him, it broke his heart

"I- I don't know, they are still packs that are segregated from humans, they believe in 'pure blood' and all that" Derek said

"Like modern werewolves nazi's" Stiles murmured. It was unbelivable how they had gone to such extremes as to kill their own pack mate, everything because he had being with a fairy

"But, he loved her didn't he?, he must have know what would happen to him if his pack find out" Stiles asked, he did not wanted to assume that maybe the were had die on vain, just for a fuck

"He did, Leyla showed me letters they wrote to each other; it was the only way not to arise suspicion, he send them to an alias to a P.O box so if anyone of his pack tried to locate the address they would be on a lost end" Derek explained

Stiles wanted to cry, the were would never meet his pup, and Leyla oh god! " Leyla! w-we need to help her Der! and the pup, oh god, if anything happens to him" 

Stiles couldn't finish, strong arms wrapped him in a peaceful heat.

"S' okay Stiles, is all good now, promise" Derek said to his ear, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

Stiles turned his head to kiss Derek, more fierce this time. Now that he knows the truth, the overwhelm this week has been comes crushing down his mind.

"Fuck me Der, please, I've missed you" he says, not caring how horny he is right now, he needs his boyfriend to make it feel better, to make all his worries go away.

"Always Stiles, always" Derek says. 

Derek picks him up the couch and takes him to the bed not taking their lips off each other, they've been apart to long.

They don't take it slow, this is not love making, this is sex to its most natural state, rough and fast, and needy and necessary.

Moans and words are shared, clothes throw away. Stiles dosn't wait to be prepared and guides his boyfriend inside of him once two fingers have opened him.

He rides Derek slow and fast, grounding himself in his men's bare chest. His cock is ready to explode but he needs this to last to make him suffer waiting to be touched.

"so good babe, so good" Derek says, his eyes closed, pleasure at its limit making him chant words of praise to Stiles.

Not taking it any longer Stiles moves to ride Derek's cock more desperate than ever, wanting to be full, to be sated.

Derek's grip on his hips is so much it hurts, but he would not wanted any other way.

With a sob cry he comes untoched, his internal heat pressures Derek's cock, and seconds after he's coming too, inside his lover.

After they lying on the bed, coming from the high of their orgams, they just relax and bathe in each other's company and heat.

"Would you want to?" Stiles breaks the silence.

"Want to what babe?" Derek asks.

"A b-baby" Stiles ends up whispering, suddenly unsecure of having said anything in the first place.

Derek sits up and brings Stiles so that his chest is coverd by him.

"With you, anything" Derek responds placing his strong hands in top of Stiles flat belly.

Stiles ends up drifting to sleep with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
